


Dead to me Dark!Italy

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark North Italy, Fire, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: Thinking that even the sweetest and calmest people can't be change or broken would be wrong, Italy was that sweet calm person true he would usually runaway from battle and avoid doing the things he hated, but how can you not be affected or changed by the constant violence of war that raged around him, no one truly knows what made him snap but suddenly he was no longer that sweet innocent little country he was before now he's something more dealy.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	1. How it all began

It was a seemingly normal day just like any other, the Allies and Axis were fighting each other during the turmoil period of world war two.

Germany and Italy were stationed at an encampment based a few miles away from the front, the bombs which hit the ground could still be felt and heard, vibrating the ground around them. Every time one struck the ground Italy would squeal, jump or cry as he found it difficult to get use to the sound, the sound was a sound he didn't think he'd be able to ever get used to it.

When the fire started Italy was sat in his tent writing a letter to his brother Romano, he's just found out that he was going to staying in Spain for a while and wanted to find out more, Italy found himself drifting off due to the many sleepless nights that had been plaguing him.

No one knew who started the fire or how it was unnoticed until it had ravished most of the tents, razing the canvas and the supplies within to the ground within minutes. Germany ran towards the tents as soon as he noticed what was happening, checking to make sure everyone was okay as he went and ordered others to start putting the fires out, this is when he started to hear the screaming.

The fires lapped around the Italian consuming everything in its path, his bed was on fire, so was the table and the floor everything had turned into a sea of glowing crimson. He couldn't make it to the tent flap in time to escape, as he was only woken up by the feeling of heat lapping his body.

Italy was kneeling in his wardrobe the only place that had yet to catch alight, hoping that it would protect him from the heat and flames in time for him to be saved but that was a futile idea, it didn't take long for the wood to start smouldering and popping causing him to panic "Germany, HELP!!!" he screamed out in hope and desperation for his ally to find him but that was not to be, no one came. he could feel his skin burning the air started to change becoming thick and difficult to breath as the oxygen became less and less to the point that even him a country couldn't breathe, he shouted out one last time using his last breath of air before the world became a hazy black leading him to fall unconscious in his wooden coffin.

Germany ran straight towards the source of the shouting it was Italy's tent, his heart dropped as he found it to be completely ablaze, he could hear Italy's desperate shouting, but he couldn't find a way in, every way he tried the tent collapsed further. Germany ordered his men to put out the fire on the tent the constant screaming made Germany want to just run in there, but he knew he'd have to wait or else there was a chance they could crush the Italian. Well that was until the screaming stopped and he began to truly panic another loud shout erupted through the air before a deafening silence and that was when Germany charged into the tent uncaring about the flames scorching his own body, over the years he had lived the German had heard all sorts of cries but the desperate cry of a man about to die was one that you would never forget.

The smoke sat heavily throughout the tent making him unable to see the Italian, he pushed his way through the burning items when he noticed a familiar curl hanging out the wardrobe as he moved closer he noticed the unconscious Italian hanging out of the burning wooden box he ran over and quickly pulling him out and carrying him outside, his lungs ached as he finally took a breath of fresh air. The Italian did not.


	2. Waking up does not make the nightmare end

Italy awoke to find himself in a bright white room, the only sound was of a machine beeping measuring his heart rate and various other vitals, the room smelt strongly of chemicals allowing him to work out that he was now in a hospital.

The Italian tried to get up off the bed but found himself too weak to move around at all "I wouldn't move around too much if I were you" a voice spoke, Italy strained his eyes to look around the room to find the owner of the voice "over here hun" Italy turned slightly to see who was speaking, only to see himself looking back "who are you?" Italy asked timidly, after realising that it wasn't his brother

"oh, don't be silly, you know who I am, I'm you and your me we are one and the same. I'm just here to help you out for a bit until, well you stop hurting" the other Italy answered sweetly

"ah so you're going to be my friend si, I could introduce you to Germany" Italy replied

"you can't do that" he said sternly before changing back to sweet "I mean as fun as it would be only you can see me, so sadly I couldn't meet them" the 2nd Italian replied

"aw that is sad, is there something I could call you?" Italy asked

"of course, you may call me Luciano anyway I suggest you prepare yourself someone is about to enter the room don't forget my little Italy don't tell anyone about me."

Not a moment later Germany walked through the doors and into the room along with a doctor "its goods to see you awake Mr. Vargas" the doctor said checking over the Italians bandages and burns "these burns should start to scar over in a few weeks, though it'll be months before you'll recover fully. Before you leave, I will prescribe you some cream to rub over any of the burns if they start to get irritating Mr. Beilschmidt you may leave with Mr. Vargas whenever you're ready" he said turning to the German

"thank you, Feli are you ready to go" the German asked

"Si Luddy but you are going to have to help me up I'm all numb" the Italian said, whilst this interaction happened Luciano sat in his seat grinning like a madman.

Germany carried the smaller nation through the hospital "Luddy can I ask you something?" Feli asked

"if you must" the German replied navigating the maze-like halls of the hospital

"what happened, I don't remember how I got here?" the Italian asked

"oh... there was a fire it spread to some of the tents including the one in which you were in the fire spread around and by the time I got there it was already a blazing inferno, I went inside to find you and to get you out but you had already sustained a lot of burns from the fire if I had been just a little quicker you wouldn't of got so badly hurt" the German said his voice started to break near the end

"no don't be upset Luddy, I'm happy you got me out when you did anyway, we won't know how badly burnt I am until, well until we get these bandages off when we are home right so don't be sad" Italy said cheerfully

"Sorry I didn't mean to seem sad, it's just I shouldn't of let you get hurt like that and when I find out who started that fire they will be punished thoroughly, but right now I'm going to take you home " Germany replied

"Si lets go home"

When Italy said home, he was referring to the Germans house, since he spends most of his time there, since they both enjoyed spending time together though the German would always deny this.

Once they made it to the house Italy insisted that Germany made him some Pasta with the excuse of it would make him feel better, leading to the both of them sitting at the table with big bowls of PASTA "Italy do you mind if I ask about your injuries? Are they still hurting?" Ludwig asked quietly

"No, they don't hurt anymore, though I think I'll need your help to change my bandages later I don't think I will manage by myself. Luddy you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened" Feli said grinning at the German sitting opposite him,

"Of course, I'd help you change your bandages, its not like your any good at that kind of thing" The German replied happy that the Italian was recovering well.

Once that pasta had been eaten and Germany had cleaned the tops, tables, chairs, forks and anything else that he had deemed to be dirty and needed to be cleaned, before they made their way upstairs to the bathroom.

Germany slowly unwound the bandages from the Italians arms the right first followed by the left after that he carefully undressed both of his leg's Germany felt tears prick his eyes slightly as he saw the disarray of colours that was showing up on each of the damaged limbs, he continued to slowly take the bandages off knowing if he tried to do it any quicker it would hurt them both more.

The Italians neck and right side of his face were also showing signs damaged, it's a wonder how the Italian wasn't in unbearable pain. As the German finished his delicate job of removing the bandages, the Italian was stood in only his boxers the rest of his body was painted with burns and scars, his gently tanned body was no longer smooth as the damaged tissues stood out like a sore thumb "Lu...ddy, I look horrible" the Italian said tears streaking down his face, irritating his already red skin, the German stood up and pulled the upset nation into a strong embrace being careful of the already present injuries

"There not that bad and soon it will all go away, so don't worry about it" he replied with a calming voice

"Everyone will make fun of me, more than they do already. I don't think I would be able to take it" the Italian sobbed

"It's okay if anyone tries, I will beat them up for you your still beautiful to me" the German replied.

It took some time for the German to Calm the Italian enough so that they could get ready for bed and redress and medicate the wounds that needed it. Together they settled down into Germany's large bed and before long sleep overtook both nations.

The silence of the night was short lived as Ludwig awoke to hear screaming, Feli still deep asleep was thrashing around, shouting and screaming calling out for help "please Germany help me" he cried out the German carefully brought the Italian out from his nightmare by waking him up, Feli latched onto the Germans vest crying into it

"shh it's okay my Italian it's okay your awakenow nothing bad will happen whilst I'm here, I'll protect you this time" theGerman said with a soothing voice, gently rocking the smaller nation until hereturned to sleep, with the German falling asleep soon after.


	3. Please don't leave me alone

Italy awoke to find himself still in the strong Germans embrace, he carefully wiggled his way out in the hopes to find some food, as his stomach kept grumbling at him, the floor was cold to the touch leaving his bare feet to slowly freeze against it. He quickly and quietly tiptoed out the door and onto the carpeted floor of the landing, before walking down the creaky staircase towards the kitchen.

The cupboards were almost bare with just a few cans of sausages and potatoes, but near the back there was the holy grail of all foods Pasta Italy carefully reached to get to the packet but found that it was just out of reach, with his arms not being long enough he walked into the dining room and pulled out one of the chair, dragging it into the kitchen and next to the cupboard where he stood on it to reach, Italy managed to get to just reach the packet but the chair became unbalanced and the small Italian fell towards the ground.

Luciano stood watching the little Italian trying to reach the Pasta from the shadows he found the struggle cute to watch, he moved silently behind the unsuspecting Italy and rocked the chair roughly causing him to fall backwards off the chair, though instead of letting him fall onto the floor, he stepped and caught the falling nation the Pasta wasn't so lucky "Hello again Hun" Luciano said placing Feli upright on the floor

"Ciao Luciano, what are you doing here" Feli asked picking up the pasta from the floor

"Well I came to say hello, but since I'm here would you do me a little favour?" Luciano said leaning closer

"What would that be?" the oblivious Italian asked

"All I need you to do is to close your eyes just for a minute okay" Luciano said, Feli closed his eyes just for a second as asked before he found himself falling to the cold hard ground.

The Italian find himself being woken up by an angry looking Germany "Feli are you okay" he asked as Italy sat up on the sofa whilst blinking the sleep from his eyes

"I'm fine Luddy its okay" Italy replied

"If your fine would you like to tell me what you were doing lying on my kitchen floor unconscious" Ludwig asked voice slightly raised, Italy knew that he couldn't tell him the truth as he made a promised to Luciano that he wouldn't say anything about the other Italian

"I was getting the pasta down and I fell that was all that happened Ludwig" Italy snapped back "erm... I'm sorry Luddy I didn't mean to shout, I'm still a bit tired" the Italian said in a pace quicker than usual

"It's okay Italy I shouldn't of gotten mad at you, now how about you go watch some TV whilst I make you that pasta okay" the German stated, Feli simply nodded leaning over to pick up the remote, his body ached all over, though some of the pain was from areas he hadn't hurt though he didn't think too much of it.

On the TV there was the usual war news, with the usual headlines stating why Germany and the Axis would win and why the Allies were doomed to failure "...and today a German family were found dead in their home In Berlin, they were found to of been brutally murdered and mutilated with the cause of death has been stated to of been from the wounds they had suffered rather than a decisive blow, there were no witnesses or any leads as no one was left alive, information has not be released on whether this is linked to any other, though it's been suggested that it was done by an anti-government faction, if you notice anyone acting strangely please inform the local authorities" Italy didn't think too much about it there was a lot of murders because of the war

"Anything exciting happening in the world today" Germany asked placing a bowl of pasta down on the table in front of him

"Not much just a weird murder but there's a lot of that happening now..." Italy said happily before attacking the bowl placed in front of him, the only thing he could ever beat was a bowl of Pasta.

"That's sad but true, Italy I've been ordered to go back to the front lines that means I'm going to have to leave you alone for a while but soon you will able to re-join me okay" Germany said

"err but I don't want Luddy to go, can't you stay" Italy asked with pleading eyes

"I'm sorry mien Italy but it's an order, I have to leave tomorrow morning so you've got me until then" the German tried to not act sad that he had to leave his hurting Italy alone, but he didn't have a lot of choice his führer was annoyed to find out that he had left the frontlines without informing him, so he wasn't going to try his luck by sitting around much longer

"But Germany if you leave something bad might happen, please don't leave me I don't want to be alone, I want to be with you" Italy sobbed as he spoken, the food has long since been forgotten he was holding the German around his waist crying loudly it actually broke the Germans stone heart to see how scared the little Italian has become

"Feli you need to stop acting like a child, as much as I want to stay here I can't disobey orders, and if you carry on like this you're going to cause your burns to hurt more so please stop crying" his voice started out harsh but softened towards the end after a while the Italian had stop sobbing, he had cried himself to sleep, Germany left him on the couch gently laying a blanket over the frail body, he went up to his room and started to pack things he would need back on the line.

Luciano stood back enjoying the German's and Italian's conversation the amount of hurt in little Italy's eyes, soon oh so soon that hurt would change it would turn into something much more beautiful it would turn to anger, malice, hatred and best of all murder and oh how he couldn't wait, after the German left the room he sat on the couch by Italy's head and started gently stroking his soft hair "soon my little Italy soon you won't care about that German or your brother or any of your friends, soon you'll be mine all mine and no one will be able to stop us so you just wait you will finally pay back all those who saw you as weak all of them" he whispered gently "soon"


	4. il mio cuore soffre per te

Italy didn't wake up at all the next morning, his heart to broken to care. Germany walked downstairs with his duffle bag packed full of military supplies and a few personal items, he placed the bag down by the door and walked over to the small lump that lay on the sofa he gently moved the hair which had fallen into the Italians face moving it out the smaller nations eyes before leaning down and gently kissing Italy's cheek "Stay safe for me, my Italy" he whispered before leaving, if he stayed a moment longer the taller nation would of noticed a long stream of tears cascading down Italy's cheek as he cried quietly to himself.

When the small Italian finally decided to move again it was already late in the afternoon and he was hungry there was no more pasta left so he decided to not bother with food and instead he walked upstairs to Germany's room and curled up in the middle of the Germans huge bed "Luciano are you there" Italy asked with a whisper, movement was heard before the bed dipped as another weight sat on it

"yes hun, I'm here what's wrong?" Luciano asked as if he didn't know

"Germany left me because his boss needs him elsewhere, but I don't like being on my own, it reminds me of the bad times when everyone left" Italy replied crying slightly

"I'm here don't you fear little Feli I would never leave you, now how about you close your eyes I won't leave you okay" Luciano said a small smile on his face, Feli nodded and closed his eyes snuggling to the warmth of Luciano "sleep tight"

Italy awoke the next morning to the smell of food wafting through the bedroom door the small Italian moved out of the bed and made his way downstairs his stomach grumbled loudly as he walked into the kitchen, Luciano was standing next to the stove with a giant pot of pasta bubbling away "Luciano where did you find that pasta?" Feli asked

"oh I just went out to get some I thought that you would be hungry, you having been eating much" Luciano replied, Italy smiled slightly at the thought of food, especially since he ached all over his muscles felt like they were burning again, most likely because he slept in an odd position, what he didn't remember was going to sleep with his boots on but then again he wasn't really thinking last night so it could be possible "hun why don't you go watch TV whilst I serve up" Luciano said, the smaller Italian walked out of the room and into the living room and put the TV on the news was showing once again

"another family was found dead this morning the police say that there was evidence that it was the same person responsible for yesterday's family's death the police also say that they had identified that the murder weapon used was a knife and that who ever committed these acts are classified as highly dangerous so if anyone had any information about it the police ask for you to hand it in as soon as possible"

"ooh that's kind of scary" Italy said to himself

"and what would that be hun" Luciano asked exiting the kitchen holding two bowls of pasta

"there's been another family murdered" Italy said before diving into his food, if he stopped for a moment and watched Luciano he would of seen his lips slightly curving into a slight smile "this Pasta is really good Luciano it's the best I have ever had, maybe even better than Germany's" Feli said with a big toothy grin

"why thank you" Luciano replied a hint of jealousy breaking through, the two Italians spent the rest of the day together playing around and eating pasta Feli very much missed Germany but cheered up almost straight away when Luciano said he would share Feli bed so he wouldn't feel so lonely.

The rest of the week was spent like this, but there was only so much Luciano could do to keep Italy happy without Germany being around and of course he couldn't have that, by the time the second week had gone by the amount of murders had gone up all by the same person but no one knew who was doing it, well that was until some strong evidence was put forward, finally there was a witness and the murderers description was given out to the public.

Germany was surprisingly missing Italy, true they had a very close relationship but at the same time German thought that having a few days without the small Italian may allow him to complete his work more efficiently and be able to focus more but no, he spent most of his time worrying about Italy.

listening to the local radios he started to notice that the murders in which really he shouldn't need to worry about were getting closer and closer to his house in Berlin where Italy was staying, knowing this fact made him worry even more about the Italian as this meant he was at a higher risk of being attack, he knew that if anything was to happen he would be told, he also hoped that with Italy being a nation even if injured he'd be able to run away he hoped anyway. A side effect of his worry for the Italians safety meant that he'd became a lot harsher towards his men making sure that they stay in line and punishments to the people who didn't.

Germany's men noticed this change within their nations personification, the superior soldiers went to see about getting Italy back into the unit as soon as it was possible but with the nature of the small Italians injuries the soonest would be was in a week's time, but that all changed that night when the identity of the murder was given out the description from the radio said "a young man with a feminine look short brown hair which has a distinctive curl on the left side, he also has burns running across his face and hands and was seen wearing a blue uniform was seen running away from his last victim holding a knife he is said to be dangerous so do not approach" after that was announced two peoples worlds fell apart.

The Italian turned his head around to see that Luciano was grinning like a mad man and before Italy could scream Luciano leaped towards him successfully pinning him down "what's wrong little Feli don't you want to play our game anymore."


	5. Let the Games begin

Listening to the news Germany instantly knew that something was wrong, the description matched his Italy's perfectly but at the same time, it just wasn't something that Italy would be capable to do at all. Before he had a chance to think about it too much Germany found himself running, not even thinking or caring of the consequences that would happen to him, he had taken one of the military vehicles before anyone could stop him with his direction being Berlin back to home, back to his Italy.

Italy cried and cried and cried he doesn't want to do this, he doesn't want to be part of it but he has no choice if he tries to fight back, there would just be more pain he knew because he had tried and failed. With a cloak wrapped securely around him, the small nation walked down the street gripping the knife which had killed so many hid within the cloak he stopped moving once he had reached his destination.

The destination was a small park, within it a family was having a picnic acting as if they had no cares in the world, this was his target, these were the people he had no choice but to kill, it made him feel physically sick "I don't want to do this, please don't make me" Italy whimpered

'not happening my Feli you know what you have to do, and you're going to enjoy it' Luciano voice spoke from inside his head.

Italy had no control as he walked closer and closer to the unsuspecting family of four, as he got closer he slowly raised his knife the metal glinting in the slowly fading sunlight, the family didn't notice him at all, not until it was far too late.

Italy couldn't watch as he stab the father and mother first with what control he did have he chose to slit their throats to speed up the process of their deaths before he went onto attacking children and repeating the same actions, his silent tears streamed down his blood stained face as he finished killing his victims, he ran back towards the house as Luciano instructed him to do so, once inside he collapsed on the floor and Luciano left his body leaving Feli feeling dead tired "don't cry my Italy it's okay you did a good job, you don't need to worry anymore" Luciano said with a soothing tone in hopes that the smaller Italian would respond, but he didn't instead he just sat there and cried harder.

For the following week, Italy followed the same process, Italy would get up and eat the food that Luciano made him, then he would go out to kill a few innocent people before returning home, to eat, then go out and kill again return home and cry himself to sleep on the floor. He would always wake back up on his bed.

He was lying on his bed, whilst Luciano was sitting next to him Italy spoke for the first time in days, "please don't make me do it anymore I don't like it, I don't enjoy it at all" he cried Luciano only chuckled slightly petting the smaller Italian's head

"just one more day my little Italy and then you can stop I promise" he whispered before Italy fell to sleep.

Germany tried to make his way towards Berlin but failed, a blockade stopped him less than a mile from his post forcing him to return to camp, which after much protest and some fighting, he reluctantly returned to camp.

It didn't take long for the news about the murders and Italy to spread around the German camp Ludwig often heard the soldiers whispering about what they would do if they got their hands on him, none of the thing said were good or pleasant things to think about, Germany made it his goal to unsure that those thoughts would never be brought into reality.

Germany was stuck in his newly assigned tent, guarded around the clock to ensure that he didn't try to get away or do anymore damage, though anyone who had half and brain would know how hard it would be to keep a country locked up for any amount to time, and Germany was already planning on how he was going to get out.

Italy was up earlier than usual, he was out of the house and was with his next victim, his target didn't stand a chance against him she was frozen with fear staring right into Italy's dead eyes, Italy finished her quickly why keep her suffering any longer " Luciano I've done it, I've killed the last person, I can stop now right?, I don't have to hurt anyone anymore, I don't have to hurt anymore" Italy asked hopefully

"of course, Hun you have finished now. You can stop hurting people now, and even better now thanks to you killing all those people for me I can finally gain a body of my own I'll finally become whole" Luciano said gleefully

"what do you mean?" the small Italian asked scared as he watched Luciano form to slowly become more solid and well less like Canada.

"you see all I needed was a body, and then I would be able to... well to be fair I could have done it before, this way would give him a better chance of surviving. Though thinking about it you have most likely hurt him a lot already, so why not make him suffer more" Luciano sang

"Who do you mean Luciano? I don't like what you're saying, you're scaring me" the now scared Italian said as he started to walk backwards away from the figure, ending up backed up into the wall behind him

"Now, now little Italy, you don't have to be scared of me I've always been helpful, I've always been there for you especially after Germany left you all on your own. He left you to fend for yourself whilst being injured he obviously doesn't like you very much. Now you don't need to worry about it anymore, so for now why don't you just go to sleep" Luciano commanded

"No, I don't want to sleep I... don't...want...to" Italy said as he fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle and soon his consciousness went, he slid down the wall and slept

"See my little Feli you just don't seem to understand how much power I still hold over you" Luciano said as he lifted the small Italian up and stated walking away.


	6. Pasta crates

The first thing that Italy noticed when he woke up is that he was in a cold dark room, lying on a bed which was hard and uncomfortable, he tried to sit up but was unable to as there was restrains on his legs keeping him from moving off the bed, the cold chains were rubbing on his skin making the soft skin raw and red.

The door slowly opened letting in a small stream of light, at first the person in the door hole made Italy think that he was indeed looking at an exact replica of himself, but as his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed the slight differences in the shades of the newcomers hair and eyes and it was then he realised that it was Luciano who had walked in and that he was wearing Italy's military uniform

"Luciano what have you done to me? why have you put me here?" Italy demanded with a small quiet voice Luciano merely grinned

"now... now my little Feli haven't you worked it out, I guess I'm just going to have to tell you then. I'm going to hurt that person who hurt you, I will make him pay with his life for hurting you, and then I will make you all mine, you will never have to worry about people hurting you or have to hurt anyone else ever again" Luciano answered

"who? who is it that you are going to hurt? who is this person" Italy nearly screamed

"oh well I'm not going to tell you that you are just going to have to work it out by yourself, what do you think my Feli does this outfit look cute on me" Luciano asked making his voice sickly sweet in a aim to make him sound as cute as possible as close to Italy's as possible.

"I'm going to the front soon, I've been deemed fit to return to work you see, I'll send you a post card" Luciano said causally as if talking about how the weather was

"how are you going to do that. You killed a lot of people; they will kill you on sight" Italy replied

"well you see I told them that there was a mad look alike running around, making myself sound so scared and frightened and you know what, they believed me as after all little Italy couldn't possibly cause so many problems, now could you, you couldn't hurt a fly without being forced, so now I'm free to roam the front, and the best bit is you can't do anything to stop mw and Germany wouldn't dare hurt you so, looks like I win" he said an insane smirk covered he face, as he turned to leave.

Germany heard about how Italy was no longer being blamed for the murders and had all the charges against him removed from, as he was seen to be too wimpy and weak to be able to commit such a vicious crime on purpose, the even better news for Germany was that Italy was now deemed fit enough to return to the frontlines, and would be arriving in only a couple of days. they would finally be able to see each other again, for the first time in what feels close to being forever, he spent a full day tidying up his tent which he would be sharing once again with the little Italian.

Germany would of never admitted it, but he was missing the Italians constant whining, about how he was unable to do his shoelaces or about how he didn't want to take part in the training sessions, even how he didn't get enough pasta at lunch or how there wasn't any at all, these little things were what Germany was missing, it's the little things that filled his day with unneeded stress and made his life difficult, he found himself almost unable to calm down and wait for his arrival.

It was easier than one would think to smuggle a crate full of Italy into the camp, it just proves that labelling something pasta and being Italian meant that no one would bat an eye or consider if it was anything else, which they really should of at least checked the contents, Luciano felt slightly sorry for his counterpart being stuck inside of that cramped box, he'd most likely be crying and complaining if it wasn't for the gag around his mouth with the addition of the amount of drugs being stuffed in him to keep him numb and compliant for the entire journey, he had brought enough to keep his counterpart knocked out for a good month not that he would need that much no, he would only need a couple of days maybe a week depends on how much fun he was planning to have first.

The crate of Italy was dumped in one of the less important cargo tents, situated near the outside of the camp making it much easier for Luciano to go in and out to see Feli without the risks of being seen doing it.

The moment Luciano arrived he was informed that he would be sharing Germany's tent until a new one was set up for him, the Italian merely Ve~ and went into the tent acting like the air brain Feli is, no one suspected a thing, inside the tent he expected Germany to be waiting for him but was met with a dark empty space maybe he would be around later he thought, wouldn't that be fun.

Luciano decided he would go play with his Feli first, he carefully walked over to the storage tent being careful that he wouldn't be seen by prying eye, he also ensured to close the tent flap behind him.

Gently he opened the crate and looked inside Luciano saw two brown eyes staring at him they looked almost dead, as if they'd had the life taken out of them, if it wasn't for the small breathes of air the other Italian was releasing unsteadily you would have indeed believe he was dead, "hello my Italy I hope that the trip was comfortable for you, and that there wasn't too many bumps on the way over" Luciano said gently stroking the hair out the youngers eyes, before reaching down for one of syringes full of drugs to knock the smaller Italian out again "good night my Italy we will play again soon alright" Luciano said before kissing the smaller Italians cheek and closing the lid, leaving the tent with a smile on his face, he hoped Germany would be around soon then the games could truly begin.


	7. Getting interesting

Germany walked towards his tent after a long hard day of drilling his troops and reorganizing them so that they could be the best fighting force around, he was expecting for there to Italy already inside and waiting for him before lights out but no, as he entered he noticed that Italy's side of the tent was empty and so was his.

With the Italian nowhere in sight he decided to back track to make sure that Italy was safe and had arrived in the compound without getting lost but instead of leaving he ended up walking right into someone "Ve~ Germany I'm so happy I get to see you again, it's been so long" the fake Italy said with an equally fake smile

"Italy I'm happy to see that you are well. Where have you been? I thought you would have waited for me in here and not go wandering around" Germany asked pulling Italy inside

"I went to go look for you, I've missed you so much Luddy, I wanted to see you as soon as possible" the Fake Italy said once more

"well anyway you should go to sleep, you start to work again tomorrow, and I will not have you slacking off on my training"

"yes Captain" Luciano said giving a mock salute before walking to his cot and getting ready to sleep.

Dear Diary

It has been a week since Italy has returned back to me, yes I know I should be happy he is back and near me again but at the same time he seems to be different like he's grown up a bit more, for example he hasn't bugged me at all this week to help him with doing up his shoelaces or even when I told him to go train, he started it without question or complaint and he does it well, I mean he's started to run as fast as my best men and this is not when he's running in retreat.

I've recently been worrying about how a lot of the men still do not believe that Italy didn't murder those families but I know he didn't, he wouldn't be able to do it, but even now I have begun to doubt that slightly as not a single murder has happened since he had come back, I don't know if that means he was the killer or if the killer was aiming for him.

In regards to Italy's strange behaviour I've noticed that he has been spending a lot of his time going to and from the spare storage tent, when I asked him about it, he said that he was just watching the pasta that he had brought, and how he didn't want anyone to steal it, I'm surprised that he hasn't had any of the Pasta from that tent yet, I think I might go check inside it later just to make sure that he hasn't smuggled a cat in there as it wouldn't be the first time, that and I just want to make sure that he isn't in any trouble as I know that many of the men are still very much wary of him.

Another thing that's been making me worry is that Italy use to join me in my bed almost every night, even nights when he didn't realise he had, but in this whole week he hasn't tried once some people may think this is a good thing but not to me, to me this is strange behaviour. As a country I know that Italy has recovered way too well from his burns his skin has clear right up and you see diary even for a country there would be some scars left as we all have them.

I need to get my thoughts into gear at this rate I'm not going to understand anything, I have decided to go to the storage tent tonight to find out what's happening. I know I should just trust what he has said but something doesn't feel right. If it turns out to be a cat, I won't do anything about it because I know I'm just overreacting...

Sorry Diary for that pause Italy just came back ,in he's asleep now so I think that now would be a good time to go look in that tent, I feel conflicting emotions about what I will find but I know I will be apologising to Italy before morning, okay I'm going to stop writing now I'm going to sneak out...

Luciano finished looking over the diary "so Germany's going to find out my little secrete I wonder how he will reacted, guess I should go finish what I have started isn't this going to be fun" he picked up his gun and knives before leaving.


	8. Don't do Drugs

Ludwig walked around the tents that made up the camp, the place seemed to be a lot emptier in the dim light which was being emitted from the various lanterns strategically scattered around the place, the emptiness was most likely due to the people who didn't need to be out were inside in the warmth of their tents, which is where Germany really should be now, instead of being out in the cold of the outside world which is where he is, the lights became dimmer and dimmer the further he moved away from the main part of the camp, there was limited natural light as the moon was covered in misty cloud leaving no reflected light to guide his way towards his destination.

When he arrived, he took one of the lamps from the outside of the tent before going into the place which held all of Italy's secretes. Germany carefully moved the tarp covering the entrance so that he can get inside, once in he noticed the complete lack of items inside the tent, usually these spare tents would be crowded with object to save space in the other tents but in this one there was just one crate sitting in the middle and a tangy metallic smell permeating the air inside.

Germany carefully and quietly crept towards the crate which had the word pasta pasted on it in bold, he noticed a small whimpering sound coming from the inside of the box, carefully he opened the top of the crate which was easier than it should of been, as the lid was unsealed which it shouldn't have been as it would ruin all the goods inside, so maybe with that and the whimpering it was just cats within it.

Lifting the lid Germany peered into the box he was shocked to see that inside Italy was bound with ropes his eyes glazed over, and not focusing on anything particularly, his wrists were raw where the ropes had been rubbing on them and caused him to bleed in places, in the dim light of the lamp he could make out the burn scars scattering his face, which brought Germany to the realisation of just who he was looking at "Feli" Ludwig said with a whispered breath, he quickly but cautiously pulled the small Italian out of the cramped box and placed him down on the floor beside it, in his rush to remove the bindings he didn't notice when another person creeped inside the tent near silently.

Luciano watched the scene in front of him with an amused smile, he watched the German gently pull and cut the ropes off in a way to not to hurt Italy it was pitiful really Italy wouldn't be out of his drug induced state for some time and by that time he would of finished doing what he aimed to do, he was so close to reaching his goal, the end was finally in his sight "Luuudddwwiiggg" Luciano sang in his sweet Italy voice, Germany turned around startled to see another Italy "Ludwig what do you think you're doing?" the fake Italy asked with the tone of voice as a mother telling off her child.

"What in the world is going on who are you?" Germany shouted, Luciano didn't even flinch

"It's me Germany who else would I be, it's me Italy, don't you believe me Ludwig" he said pouting before a smile stretched over his face

"YOU'RE NOT MY ITALY!!!" Germany practically screamed as he started to realise the truth of what was really going on, Luciano smile disappeared

"oh Germany if only you didn't find out so soon, you could of lived a little longer but I don't feel so nice anymore, in fact I've decided that your going to die tonight" Luciano spoke pulling out a set of throwing knives from his boots, he started to twizzle one blades in his hand, Germanys eye automatically watched the smooth glinting metal as it caught the light of the lamp "hey Germany I want to play a game, and guess what Germany I plan to win" he said as he threw the first knife aiming directly at the German, whom only just managed to push himself and Italy out of the way before the knife impaled the ground which was behind him.

One of the first things that Germany realised was that this fake Italy was more crazy than Russia after someone has stolen his scarf, and secondly he unlike Italy has one hell of a good aim, and if he didn't move... well let's just say he would be having serious heart problem by now "why are you doing this? what do you aim to achieve by doing this?" Germany asked as he hid behind the pasta crate

"well where to begin, I want to hurt the people who hurt my Italy the most, and pay them back in kind 10 fold and guess what Germany you're at the top of my list, the games started you'd better run..."


	9. addio mio fratello Romano, io sono con la Germania ora

Germany ran without a single care or a sign of stopping, he had picked Feli up and was carrying Feli bridal style as he rushed out of the tent weaving in and out of the other tents in the camp being careful to not drop the smaller nation or trip. Germany looked around trying to find a good place to hide away or even better places to lose the insane Italian that was following.

The sound of metal piercing wood cuts through the air as Luciano launched another one of his many knives at the German, the knife missed making it hit the post instead the blade pierced right through the wood allowing the tip of the blade to been seen on the other side Germany released a slight but manly shriek as he barely had the time to dodged it "Ger-ma-ny why to you run?" Luciano sung as he rounded the corner.

Luciano found it oh so amusing how Germany ran away like the coward he was, he just couldn't understand why the German would want to prolong his suffering and not just take his punishment like a man getting it over with, the Italian let out a long manic laugh as he threw another knife this time it didn't completely miss it's target clipped the Germans shoulder a thin trail of red could be seen from where the serrated edge had cut in, "Ludwig I could end this quickly for you, why do you insist on prolonging your demise" Luciano asked as he walked into the Germans path, his face full with a grin equal to that of the Cheshire cat.

Germany panicked how did he even get there, Luciano was behind him not a second ago and now he was in front of him playing with his blade, the grin never once faltering or leaving his face "why don't you put my Italy down, and give up I won't let you leave here alive and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Luciano stated as he slowly started to take a step towards Germany.

The chase around the camp wasn't quiet, Germany knew that his soldiers should be patrolling or at least reacted to the commotion they were making "your men can't help you now Ludwig, I've dealt with them" Luciano declared

"You've killed my men" Ludwig shouted in anguish

"Not yet"

Italy was able to hear different voices different than just the usual voice of Luciano as he pumped more and more sedatives inside him, he was pretty certain that he heard the sound of Germany's voice, and he sounded angry and scared but that of course couldn't be his Germany he wasn't scared of anything he was the strongest nation alive.

Italy started to be dragged further out of his unconscious state, the more conscious he became the more he noticed that he was being held in someone's arms and that person was jostling him around a lot, before the movement suddenly stopped and the speaking started again, it didn't take long before Italy was able to open his eyes even though the world was blurred it allowed him to gain a better understanding of what was happening, he first noticed the small stream of blood coming from Germanys arm "Luddy?" the Italian whispered afraid it was all a dream and speaking would return his to the drug induced coma but it didn't blue eyes met brown before the voice cut through

"Ah is my little Italy awake now"

Luciano watched at the way that Italy reacted to his voice, the Italian was trying to disappear into the Germans body in absolute terror, it was such a beautiful sight to behold though he did note that the sedatives were wearing off sooner than expected but he was a country and it wasn't easy to predict how quickly these things would dissipate "I'm sick of playing these games now Germany I think it's about time I ended it" Luciano stated as he threw the knife he was holding, the knife cut through the air before piercing the Germans right leg the blade stayed stuck within his leg the pain caused him to fall down, leg no longer able to hold him "that will stop all this annoying running around".

Italy whimpered as he felt Germany hit the floor "Italy I want you to run so you don't get hurt, I don't know what I would do if you did get hurt again with we unable to protect you" he said pushing the smaller nation off him

"but Germany I don't want to leave you to get hurt whilst I go somewhere safe" Italy pleaded tears falling form his eyes

"it's okay Italy you know I would never leave you alone, I will always be there for you, so I will be alright, now go" the Italian got up and fled, he didn't look back as he knew if he did we wouldn't be able to leave and due to this he didn't see his German cry.

"Now wasn't that just touching, I almost teared up... If you think something like that will make the urge to kill you any less, your dead wrong. In fact, it sparks my want to do it even more" the remaining Italian spoke before lunging forward to rip the knife out of his enemy's skin

"If you're going to do it be quick about it, I don't want Italy to know I suffered" Luciano laughed at that

"Where will be the fun in that?" he said licking the blood off the blade.

Italy didn't run away like he was told, unknowingly to the other two. Italy was hiding behind one of the tents not being able to face the idea of leaving Germany on his own, to face an evil that he was responsible for releasing onto the world, he was scared knowing that if he went back Germany would be mad at him but if he didn't he wouldn't know why it this was happening so he was stuck to watching from afar, that's when it happened Luciano pulled the blade out before plunging it into the Germans chest, time slowed down when it happened it felt like a age had past by the time the blade re-entered the blonde "GERMANY!!!" Italy screamed as he saw blood pour out of the wound.

Italy was leaning over the German before he even knew what he was doing, he panickily tried to stop the bleeding but it kept streaming out and before he could do to block the wound Luciano dragged him away "no let go, let me go back to him" Italy cried out

"it's okay Italy you don't have to worry anymore we can be happy together forever" Luciano said smiling as he dragged the smaller Italian away.

"I could never be happy with you, why did you have to kill him, why would you think that would make me happy" Italy screamed

"Because he left you all those years ago, he left you to go to a pointless war and then never came back. He was the one who you loved so much, that's before he ripped out your heart when he didn't returned don't you remember Holy Rome Italy, did it ever cross your mind that the Holy Roman Empire and your Germany looked identical well that's because they're the same person, and as he was one of the people to hurt you he had to die, so you could be happy" Italy pulled out of the Evil Italians grip before running back to Germany's side

"Luciano" he said voice full of hate as he removed the blade from his German... his Holy Rome... his Ludwig, and whilst holding onto his lover's hand "I could never live without Germany, I don't care if he was Holy Rome, right now he's the man I love, and I will not live without him" Italy spoke as a tear ran down his cheek, and then he plunged the blade into his own heart before falling down onto his lover in a deathly embrace.

Addio mio fratello Romano, io sono con la Germania ora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> addio mio fratello Romano, io sono con la Germania ora- goodbye my brother Romano, I'm with Germany now.


End file.
